Dear Adam
by luluguineapig
Summary: Adam Strange is here and ready to answer all of your questions! While stuck on Earth for a while, Adam decides to start a superhero advice column in the League's weekly newspaper. Find out what all the superheros are asking and jump in on the action!
1. The Idea

Adam Strange sighed as he woke up in his bed on Earth. He would be able to catch a Zeta-beam to Rann in two months' time, but until then, he would have to separated from _her_. It was getting hard to go on with his life on Earth without her.

He jerked out of bed and made the way to his dingy breakfast table still in his pajamas. Pouring himself some cereal, he dejectedly picked up the newspaper to read.

**"DEAR ABBY: I am a 13-year-old girl in junior high. I'm being harassed at school by three boys. I'm not popular, attractive or fashionable. I am athletic, quiet and a straight-A student.**

**These boys are jocks, so they have everyone wrapped around their little fingers. They call me terrible names, take things from me and treat me like dirt. It has gotten to the point where I come home crying. I have tried everything - ignoring them and just walking away. My few friends won't help me because they like these boys.**

**When I told my parents, they said I should just ignore them, and repeated it when I told them it wasn't working. Abby, it's impossible to ignore them because they get louder and meaner until they are hitting me or poking me, trying to get me to respond. I am at my breaking point and I don't think I can take it any longer. I don't know who to turn to. Please help me. - HURT IN OHIO**

**DEAR HURT: No one has the right to touch you without your permission. Doing so could be considered a form of assault. Many schools have a zero-tolerance policy for this kind of behavior.**

**I'm sorry to say that no one can prevent bullies from name-calling if it's done out of earshot from adults. However, because their behavior has escalated to hitting and poking, bring it to the attention of a school counselor or your principal. Your parents should accompany you when you do it because the bullying won't stop without intervention. Please tell them I said so."**

Adam couldn't help but feel bad for this little girl. What kind of parents ignored their daughter to the point that she had to turn to some old lady writing a newspaper column? Even the advice seemed slightly lacking of gusto in his opinion. His advice would be short and sweet: punch the little brats in the nuts.

Of course these thoughts could just be a result of spending too much time with the Justice League, who had a tendency to use force to resolve their problems. He wondered what Alanna would say. She was so kind and gentle. Before he met her, he wouldn't have thought anything after reading the newspaper column, but now she had him in a loop over this poor little girl in Ohio.

He could give much better advice than this. He wanted to help people. He had to stay on the down-low, though, now that he was affiliated with the Justice League.

And that's when it struck him, the greatest idea of all time resolving the issue of what he would do in his free time on Earth.

* * *

_DING-DONG_, the doorbell to the cave rang. Artemis threw a pillow at Wally.

"You should get it, Baywatch," she told him, as she was currently lazing on the couch, far too comfortable to get the door.

"Why should I have to get it? You're closer," Wally retorted.

"I shall answer it, my friends," Kalderon interjected before a full-blown war could break out. The tall, dark man of the sea stood and opened the front door to the cave. He picked up a parcel of paper and returned to the living quarters where the rest of the team lay on the couch watching the static on the TV Connor insisted on watching.

"It is the League's weekly newspaper for heroes. And it appears they have added in a new column "Dear Adam," which is coincidentally written by our friend, Adam Strange," Kalder said.

"Read it out," Robin suggested. Aqualad nodded and sat on the couch with the others.

"**DEAR ADAM: I feel like I have to constantly compete with the other Green Lanterns to get attention, and I don't know what to do anymore. Does anyone really care which one I am anymore? -FEELING GREEN**

** DEAR FEELING GREEN: you are an individual and you are not expendable. Try making some friends outside of the League; they'll recognize you for you, and not one of the many green-clad heroes. Also, don't be afraid to let your unique traits show throughout your work. Bond with the other superheroes one on one, so that they can learn to value your personality. Warmest Regards ~ ADAM."**

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, and then they all burst out laughing.

"We shouldn't be laughing at this; this is terrible! We're terrible people," Artemis managed through tears from laughing so hard.

"I know, but, I mean seriously?! 'The other heroes won't play with me,'" Robin mocked shamelessly. He had a bad habit of laughing at others' misery. Zatanna elbowed in the side to discipline him.

"Which Green lantern do you think asked the question?" Wally chuckled.

"Kyle," They all replied in unison. They all looked around and laughed again. Poor Green Lantern.

"How do you submit questions?" Megan asked.

"It says, 'send your submissions to ** .strange **,'" Kalder said. Everyone went quiet. Each of them secretly memorized the email address to use, but they didn't want the others to know.

"Well," Robin said, "With the entire League having access to this paper, I'm sure Adam will be very successful in his column." The team nodded and giggled.

"Isn't Spider-man also on the mailing list?" Wally asked. They all blinked in confusion.

"Spider-man isn't a part of the League," Conner stated plainly.

"Well duh, but Uncle Barr- uh, _The Flash_, ahem, told me that the newspaper is technically open to all heroes and even some of the villains in Bel Rev. The latest word on the street is that Spider-man bought a 2 years subscription," Wally told the group.

"I wonder what other heroes read the newspaper outside of the League," Megan said.

"Well I sure hope Wolverine writes to 'Dear Adam,' he has some serious issues that need to be worked out," Artemis said.

"Don't we all?" Zatanna asked. Everyone gave a half laugh, since it was funny, but incredibly true.

"Oh, Kalder, can you please read out Red Tornado's cooking section? I'm looking for a new cookie recipe," Megan asked. The team all laughed again as Kalder read out how to make "The World's Best Shrapnel Cookies."

* * *

**AN/ Hi guys! So here's the deal. That email address that Kalder read out, .strange , is a real email address where you can send Adam your questions. When you ask a question, please leave either your own original superhero name, or you can write it from the point of view of any superhero or villain. Of course I'll still make their name anonymous because that's how Dear Adam works. Plus, I'll be much more inclined to write if I get a review or two... :) Just sayin', they make my day. Also, the "Dear Abby" above was a real Dear Abby post that was sent in 2007. I did not write it. So yeah. Please send in your questions! Love you guys!**


	2. Note on The Email Address

**Hey guys! This isn't an update, just an author's note, but an update will come soon. So I just noticed that the email address showed up as ".strange" when I typed it into the text. It must be a weird glitch. The actual email address is as follows: dear (period) adam (period) strange (period) (at symbol) gmail (period) com. I hope that works! Okay, let's try this again! Love ya guys!**


	3. Who's Gay?

Wally raced into the cave, leaving behind a trail of yellow and red all around the team. He suddenly stopped in the center of the rug in the living room.

"Look what I got!" He bragged cheekily as he held the newest issue of Justice Weekly in his hand.

"Read it out, Baywatch!" Artemis scowled.

"Let's see what Adam wrote this time," Megan said. Wally sped over to where Kalder was reading his book and threw the issue onto his lap.

"Kalder has the best reading voice," Wally shrugged.

The rest of the team nodded while Kalder sighed, put his book down, and opened the issue to the correct page.

"Alright, my friends, let's see. Here, this submission is titled 'Struggling With Moody Teenager,'" Kalder read out.

**"DEAR ADAM: My teenage son won't talk to me anymore. He recently moved out and is trying to 'find his way,' when in reality, he's being an idiot. He's so angsty and he's pushing everyone away, even his friends. Why is he acting like this? He didn't use to act this way. I've always had the sneaking suspicion that he might be gay, but he's never come out to me. Might this have to do with anything? -WORRIED FATHER.**

** DEAR WORRIED FATHER: Teenagers can be moody and irrational sometimes; this is normal behavior. However, from what you describe, it sounds like your son is dealing with a lot of inner turmoil. If you think he is gay and is dealing with a lot of emotions because of it, it may be time to get family counseling together so that you two can learn to communicate again. Warmest regards ~ ADAM STRANGE,"** Kalder finished reading aloud.

Everyone looked to Robin who was listening intently.

"What?" The nonchalant Boy Wonder asked.

"Robin, are you gay?" Zatanna asked half-heartedly. She would support him no matter what, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad to lose such a prominent dating choice. Robin's eyes went wide.

"What?! No! Of course not! You can't honestly believe that I'm the one they're talking about in the submission!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, sometimes you act really moody when Batman is around. It's okay, you know. This doesn't change our friendship at all," Wally assured him.

"I'm not gay!" Robin cried. Far, far away a fangirl screamed.

"Just admit you're gay and kiss Wally!" Her faint voice quieted into the distance.

"Did you just hear something?" Connor asked. He was ignored.

"First of all," Robin countered. "I still live with Batman. I did not move out, unlike said person in the submission. Second, Batman and I get along fine! I'm not moody and angsty! And third, and most importantly, I AM NOT GAY!" Only Connor could hear, with his super-hearing, the sudden implosion of that same fangirl.

"I swear I'm hearing things," Connor remarked again. Only M'gann paid attention to him, comforting him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Artemis jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Kalder.

"Kalder," she shouted. "The submission was talking about Kalder. Kalder moved out of Atlantis. Kalder is gay!" Artemis smirked as she sat back down.

"Yes, indeed I did move to the surface world, but I must assure you that although I am not opposed to any one relationship, it has been my experience that I am attracted to females," Kalderon defended himself casually.

"Plus, there is no way that Kalder could come across as moody and angsty," Robin pointed out. He already knew whom the submission was referring too, but he enjoyed watching his friends struggle to figure it out.

"That's true," Zatanna commented. Suddenly Wally piped up.

"Hey wait a minute, Kalder. If you don't live in Atlantis anymore, and you don't live in the cave, where do you live?" Wally asked. No one had really thought of this before. Now Kalder was the focus of full attention.

Before the young Atlantian could answer, the zeta-tubes flashed.

"Recognized; B06; Speedy," the computer interrupted. The tall red-headed archer stepped into the room.

"It's Red Arrow, Goddammit!" Roy yelled at the system.

He sighed as he glanced at his reflection in a mirror, adjusted his shirt, and sat on the couch beside Connor.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" The room was dead silent for 4 beats, and then they all burst into hysterics. "What? What's so funny?"

* * *

**Haha, hope you guys enjoyed this! Be sure to send in your questions to Adam using this email address: dear (period) adam (period) strange (at symbol) gmail .com. You can ask questions as your own anonymous superhero, or as one of the characters. Oh, and please take the time to review. It means the world to me. Please know that every time you review I will get up and do a happy dance. Love you guys!**


	4. Who Has Self-Esteem Issues?

Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, 3 Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Superman, and…well, you get the point. _Quite a few _Justice League members sat around a large café table eating lunch and drinking coffee silently.

It wasn't that they didn't enjoy talking to each other, it just happened that this day was slow and there wasn't much to talk about. At least, not until Red Tornado entered the cafeteria. He dropped the latest issue of Justice Weekly right square in the middle of the table between Wonder Woman and Superman.

"I believe this belongs to collectively all of us," he spoke in robotic monotone. Dinah smiled at him.

"Thank you, Red," she said as she reached over and held it up.

"Oooh, you should read out Strange's new column! I hear it's very popular with the younger heroes," Oliver Queen suggested. He was a big kid at heart.

Dinah rolled her eyes, but nevertheless opened the page to the week's _Dear Adam _and began to read.

"**DEAR ADAM: I feel like I'm much weaker than the other superheroes and that I'm often excluded from ****franchising**** missions. Not only missions, just the League in general. I feel almost like I don't fit in. What should I do? - ODD ONE OUT.**

** "DEAR ODD ONE OUT: Do not fret! I am 100% positive that there is a select group of ****teenage fangirls**** citizens who pay utmost attention to you and only you. ****I mean, try looking up fanfiction sometime.**** I assure you that even though you might not feel like it, you are powerful and important. I know this just because I know that every single member of the Justice League is there for a reason. You all bring something special to the table. Maybe you should see someone to talk to about your feelings. This sounds like a self-esteem issue. I wish you the very best, - ADAM."**

The superheroes all looked at each other.

"Wow, I didn't realize someone here felt that way," Dinah said to break the silence.

"Me neither. Bruce?" Ollie wiggled his eyebrows at the dark knight.

"What?" The dark knight answered in return.

"Really? 'Less powerful than the other heroes?' As in someone, such as yourself, that doesn't have powers? 'Odd one out?' For sure would be you. And God knows out of all of us, you're the one who needs therapy the most," Ollie teased. The bat didn't bite.

"The person in the submission isn't me, if that's what you're implying," Bruce said plainly. He noticed the one person who wasn't laughing at this point: Flash. He already knew Barry was the one who had sent in the submission. He was Batman after-all. He wouldn't tell the others, though. You never knew when you were going to need a bargaining chip. The others, however, seemed to have a different agenda.

"I could use my lasso of truth to figure out who wrote it," Diana offered. Bruce smirked as he saw a bead of sweat form on Barry's forehead.

"Diana, we don't need to take it that far," Hawkgirl said.

"If everyone is quiet for a moment, I can use my super-hearing to detect whose heart is beating the fastest," Clark interjected.

"Don't you dare!" Black Canary said. "First of all, the fun of this is supposed to be that the person remains _anonymous_. Secondly, this issue is not some _joke_. Someone on our team is dealing with real emotions. We should respect their privacy and try our best to be all-inclusive from now on. If anything, this column has provided us with criticism to help us create a better team," Dinah reprimanded. Everyone took what she said to heart except Oliver.

"Nah, screw that. Everybody hush so Clark can hear who it is," he said. He received a punch in the arm in reply.

"It's so obvious," Batman mumbled.

"What was that?" Ollie asked. The Flash went as red as his suit.

"I said, 'It's so obvious!' Don't you see?! The person in the column! He's just joking around to try to cover it up!" Bruce exclaimed.

It struck everyone with apparent realization.

"What?! No! I feel totally included! That's crazy," Oliver tried to reason, but it was too late. Everyone was now firm on the idea that Green Arrow had self-esteem issues.

"You should've talked to me, babe," Dinah said quietly to Oliver.

"About what?! I don't have any problems!"

"Just because you do not have powers does not mean you are anything less than remarkable," Martian Manhunter tried to comfort the best he knew how.

"I AM NOT EXCLUDED! I FEEL GREAT! ARROGANT, EVEN! Bats, I'm so going to get you for this," Ollie said as he was bombarded with questions and self-help books.

Batman chuckled as he excused himself from the chaos that ensued and made his way to the zeta-beam teleporter. Barry laughed and sped over to Bruce.

"Hey, thanks," he said softly. Bruce shoved a slip of paper into his hand. "What's this?"

"Counseling. And, if you ever need to talk…I'm here," Bruce said in his usual monotone voice. Barry hugged him. "Get off of me or die."

"Love you too, batty."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, it would make my day! Love ya guys!**


	5. Who Likes to Annoy Roy?

Megan sat on the couch in the cave knitting. Her Uncle J'onn had given her _How to Knit_ guide recently, and she was putting it to good use trying to knit a sweater for Superboy. Wally was polishing off the last slice of pizza in the kitchen. Superboy was watching static. Again. Zatanna and Artemis were taking turns trying on a mood ring that Zatanna had acquired from a thrift store. Aqualad was reading _War and Peace_. Everything was normal, quiet, peaceful, and- Wait a minute; where was Robin?!

"_**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS….,**_" a dark, crushing, Darth Vader voice echoed through the cave's speakers. Wally looked up with his mouth full of food. Aqualad put his book down. Connor kept staring at static.

"What time is it?" Megan asked earnestly without looking up from her knitting for a second. Now party music played throughout the cave's speakers.

"It's Justice Weekly time!" Robin shouted as he slid into the room and unleashed confetti into the cave. Then he stood up straight and pressed a button to mute the music. "Aqualad! Time to Read," he ordered as he tossed the new edition to the young Atlantian.

The rest of the team suddenly dropped what they were doing and gathered in the den to hear the newest _Dear Adam_. Aqualad sighed, put down his book, and picked up the Justice Weekly.

"Seriously, dude. Confetti?" Wally shot his best friend a look.

"I was saving it for an asterous occasion. And what's more whelming than a new Justice Weekly?" The Boy Wonder grinned. Artemis shushed them so that Kalder could be heard.

"**DEAR ADAM,**" he started. "**I think the boy I like hates me. I hate him, too. I think. I don't know. Usually he annoys me and he acts like a stupid boy, but sometimes I see a nice, kind person inside. And I think he likes me too. But usually he's just an idiot. I hate him. **

**SENT IN FROM: -ROY.**

** DEAR ROY: He probably likes you, too. It's like back in kindergarten, when the boy pulls the girl's pigtails; it's just a sign that the boy has a crush on her. Or in your case: **_**him**_**. I hope everything works out for you. Good for you, for embracing your sexuality; I totally support it! SINCERELY - ADAM."**

The entire team was in stitches. Except for Artemis. She was laughing along, but she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, man! Roy is going to kill someone!" Wally exclaimed. Connor looked confused.

"Why would he do that? He just got his question answered," he stated simply.

"No, Supey. See, someone asked the question posed as Roy. We don't know who actually asked it," Robin explained.

"Oh," the clone understood. Then he burst out laughing, now understanding why Roy was about to go on a murderous rampage.

"I don't know. Maybe it actually is Roy, trying to throw everyone off the scent by using his real name," Artemis said, doing exactly that, throwing everyone off the scent.

"Of course!" Wally jumped up. "That makes total sense! Artemis you're a genius," he said as he shook her shoulders. They looked into each others' eyes for a moment, and then he dropped his hands to his side while they looked away blushing.

"I don't know if Roy is comfortable enough with his sexuality to do something as thinly veiled as that," Robin answered. M'gann nodded.

"But, who would write it then?" Kalder asked.

"Someone who enjoys teasing Roy. Someone who has a like/hate relationship with a guy," Robin said using his detective logic.

"Someone like you, Robin!" Zatanna squealed as she pointed at him and then pointed to Wally.

"What? You have got to be kidding me, dude," Wally said, glaring at Robin. Robin shook his head and his hands.

"It wasn't me I promise! You know what, I bet it _was_ Roy! He's _that_ stupid, and you all know it!"

The team agreed. Except for Artemis, who knew the truth and smiled to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly.

* * *

Adam stroked his chin as he checked off another day on his calendar. He counted down the days until he could see _her_, again. The phone rang, jerking him out of his happy little stupor.

"Hello, this is the Strange residence," he talked into the phone.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP! STOP WRITING ABOUT ME!" A furious Roy screamed into the speaker. Without another word, the archer hung up the phone with a '_click!' _and left the dead buzz in Adam's ear. Confused, Adam hung the phone back onto the receiver.

"I can't seem to communicate with the people on Rann any better than the people on Earth!" He said mostly to himself.

* * *

**Haha! Poor Roy. I love him so much, though. Just like I love all of you, who have been leaving me wonderful reviews and suggestions! I wasn't going to write another chapter for a while, but your support really got me motivated. And made my day! :) Thank you guys so much! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, I've gotten quite a few suggestions, but don't worry, I'm trying to get to all of them! Love ya! Mwah!**


	6. Who is The Mysterious Secret-Keeper?

Zatanna walked down a block in Gotham to meet Robin at the local coffee shop for a date. Okay, so it wasn't a date. It was two friends "hanging out," as the Boy Wonder had put it. She wasn't sure if Batman would approve of Robin dating anyway. Hell, she had no idea what his real name was even! Her unrequited crush on him was pathetic, she had decided. That didn't stop her from taking a zeta-tube to Gotham to meet her favorite bird for coffee though.

Walking into the coffee shop, she could smell fresh cacao beans and the whir of the world became silent. There were no customers, except for a young kid with sleek, black hair and sunglasses sitting concealed under the shadows of a corner. Zatanna ordered her drink and then the cashier busied herself with some project in the back room. So they were alone.

"Hello there, stranger," Zatanna greeted Robin as she sat down opposite of him from their table. He smirked.

"I've got an asterous surprise for you," he said to her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Really?" She cooed. He nodded.

"Close your eyes," He instructed. She did as she was told. He placed something on the table.

"Oh, Robin, you shouldn't have! Thank you so much, just being with you is-" She began. She opened her eyes and saw the item on the table and immediately lost everything she had been saying.

"It's the newest issue of Justice Weekly," she stated with very weak enthusiasm.

"Surprise!" The young ward smiled widely.

"How thoughtful," he voice dripped with sarcasm. But for the world's second greatest detective, he didn't pick up on it for a minute.

"I thought we could read through it together. Just you and me," he grinned.

"Okay," she said, her excitement returning.

"We can read the most recent _Dear Adam_ together," he exclaimed.

"Oh ye-." Zatanna became dead silent. She may (or may not have) submitted a question to Adam that week. All the color drained from the small magician's face as the boy beside her flipped to the correct page.

"**DEAR ADAM,**" he began to read. Zatanna thought she would pass out. "**I have a mad crush on this guy. But I can't ever tell how he feels about me. He's so mysterious and sneaky. And he's the king of keeping secrets. I feel like he's extremely oblivious at times. How do I get him to talk to me and share his feelings? -HURT HEROINE.**

** DEAR HURT HEROINE: I feel your pain. I, too, have trouble communicating with the one I love. I'm guessing you speak the same language as him, though. Here's my two cents: tell him as blatantly as possible how you feel about him. It's going to take courage and a leap of faith, but it will be worth it. Once you take that step, hopefully he will, too. And if not, then he may not be the right guy for you. Hope things go well, - Adam.**"

Zatanna held her breathe. She could barely listen to the advice over the pounding in her heart. She thought she was going to die on the spot. But a higher power obviously had something worse planned for her.

"I know exactly who it is!" Robin exclaimed. Yep. _Now_, she was going to die on the spot.

"You do?" Zatanna croaked.

"Zee, it's so blatantly obvious!"

"It is?"

"I saw it coming from a mile away!"

"Look, Robin, I-" Zatanna started, but she was cut off.

"It's Wonder Woman!" Robin stated proudly. Zatanna's jaw practically fell off its hinge.

"WHAT?!" Zee yelled with a mixture of surprise and anger. How could he be this dumb?!

"It's Wonder Woman. And the guy she likes is Bru- Batman! It's all right there in the cards! From what Batman's told me, I've always had a sneaking suspicion that she had a thing for him. And he is the 'mysterious, secret keeper' himself! I'm surprised you didn't figure that one out by yourself, Zee," he told her matter of factly

Part of her wanted to dance and yell and rejoice. The other part wanted to sucker punch him in the jaw. She opened her mouth in an 'O' shape but no sound came out. This happened a few more times.

"That makes total sense. You're 100% right," she said finally.

"Haha, knew it. Well, it's been great, Zee, but I gotta get back to the Batcave before Batman issues a search warrant for me," he said. He left a tip at the table and walked her outside to the zeta-beam teleporter/telephone booth safely.

She was about to get in when he pecked her on the cheek.

"Today was dainful! Can't wait for our next date, Zatanna!" And with an echoing a cackle, he was gone from sight.

"Wait," Zatanna paused. "Date?!"

* * *

**Awww, gotta love Chalant! Anyway, I have been having a ton of trouble posting new chapters; it's been totally _dis_asterous! For some reason, after I post the chapters they end up disappearing. Hopefully it was just a glitch that has been worked out now. I will try reposting last chapter one more time. Cross your fingers! On another note, all of you are awesome! Virtual hugs for everyone! Smile at a stranger today! Peace out!**


	7. Who Has a Son-ish Thing?

"But he's _not _my son! Louis and I did not create him!" Clark exclaimed. The league was on his case again about not being there for Superboy again. Clark scoffed. None of them were in his shoes; what right did they have to judge him?

That gave the Man of Steel a brilliant idea. He needed advice from someone impartial.

* * *

"**DEAR ADAM,**" Robin read out to the team of young heroes. Aqualad simply refused to be the reader anymore, so Robin stepped up. **"****I recently found out I have a…son of sorts, and I don't know what to do because he is not ****actually**** my son! Everybody keeps pushing me to 'guide' him and take responsibility as his 'father,' when in fact, that is NOT our relationship. I did not create him. I have not made the decision to be a father yet, and frankly, when I do it will not happen out of the blue, like my current situation.****Please help. - MARK DENT.**

** DEAR MARK DENT: I hear your feelings, and I believe you are entitled a decision whether or not you are a father, at least in your situation. That does not mean you should be friendly to this 'relative' of yours. If he comes to you, you should act as you would if it were any other person. Maybe 'father and son,' simply doesn't suit your relationship. Perhaps 'cousins,' 'brothers,' or 'uncle and nephew,' fit better? Don't let others' opinions cloud your judgment; you are absolutely right on the count that they are **_**not**_** in your shoes, and they have no try to push you into a decision. Hope things work out, -ADAM."**

The team sat in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. Seeing no one else was going to speak, Superboy broke the silence.

"That person's situation is very similar to mine and Superman's. Maybe we can use Adam's advice in _our_ relationship," he said with little emotion.

Everyone's eyes bugged out. Wally looked like he was going to pee his pants, unsure if he should laugh, run, tell Connor the truth, or literally pee his pants. He chose to tell Connor.

"Supey, actually-" He started, but Artemis, Robin, and Kalder practically jumped on him to clamp his mouth down.

"Gee, you're right, Connor. Next time you see Superman, you should discuss it," Megan said kindly playing along. Connor grinned ever so slightly, shrugged, and returned to the training room where he had been exercising before Robin had announced in a most flamboyant way that the new Justice Weekly had arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superman read his advice in the comfort of his Fortress of Solitude.

_ Hmmmm…'brothers'…_ He thought to himself as he skimmed the rest of the magazine.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's been a while and this one is short guys. I've been really busy getting ready for school again, plus I just accepted a new internship, so time has been a bit sparse. I'll try to write some more, but I've also started thinking about other projects (I have no self-control). Haha anyway, I'll be sure to get a few more updates in before Adam goes back to Alanna in Rann. Thank you guys so much for you're support. I love you! Mwah!**


	8. Who is A Pawn?

"**DEAR ADAM,**" Superboy read out to the rest of the team in the cave. Kaldur had insisted that they now take turns in reading the column aloud. "**I'm a pawn. I'm worthless. Everyone I have ever trusted has betrayed me. They all use me. My father, my friends, they all toy with me. My whole life, I've been controlled by my dad. And I'm paying for it now. I'm paying the price of **_**his**_** mistakes. I have no hope to turn my life around or become independent. I just want a friend, someone who I can **_**actually **_**trust. I want to change. I never want to see any of the people I've known ever again; I just want to start over. I'm hopeless, Adam. What do I do? -PAWN.**

**DEAR PAWN: Become more than a pawn. Become something of worth. It's time to detach yourself from your dad and your so-called friends. You always can turn your life around. It starts now. Whatever your situation, make do with what you can. There are trustworthy people in this world, perhaps you just haven't met them yet. Remember, people have to trust **_**you**_** in order for you to be able to trust them. Keep searching, don't give up. Keep writing me if you want to talk. -ADAM.**"

Connor had read it with considerably little emotion, but the text still hung in the air with sorrow. This particular submission had more weight to it than the others had.

So much so, that they didn't even try to guess who had written it. No one wanted to find out. No one wanted to figure out who this person was. They just hoped it would get better for them.

A slight suspicion crossed Dick's mind, however. Could it be Artemis? It sounded a bit like Artemis's situation. If it was her, he needed to make sure that she knew she could always count on him from now on. Oh god, maybe Wally had said something to her that crossed the line. He had to find out. The aforementioned speedster stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, that was depressing. Now I need food," he said.

"You _always_ need food," Artemis rolled her eyes. He shot her a grin and sped away to the kitchen.

* * *

Robin approached the wild Wally as he stuffed his face with all sorts of food, blissfully unaware that he had company.

"KF, I need to ask you something," the ninja bird said. Wally hacked and coughed on a mouthful of pizza.

"Dude! You scared the pizza out of me! Stop doing that ninja thing!" Ignoring the comment, Robin continued.

"I think Artemis wrote that last entry," he told him. Wally's eyes widened and he coughed out more food, which he had resumed stuffing into his endless pit of a stomach.

"No way! There's just no way Artemis would write something like that, right? It's not like _we've_ betrayed her or anything!" Wally's gaze went blank.

"Wally, what did you do?" Robin asked nervously. The speedster flashed back to last week.

* * *

_Wally laughed as he raced around the cave and Artemis's room placing very large, very realistic, fake spiders strategically in the places where she would find them individually and only after a bit of time. For example, he put one in the bottom of her quiver. Another one he put in her favorite shower stall in the cave's locker room. _

'_Artemis is going to freak!' He thought as he cackled and put one in her sock drawer. A quick mental image popped into his head. Artemis opened the drawer and screamed at finding the creepy crawly next to her pair of uniform, knee socks. She jumped up, and was about to fall, but Wally ran and caught her in his arms. He laughed at her shocked expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck…_

* * *

"Yo, KF! I asked you a question," Robin demanded, snapping Wally out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I may have pulled a prank on her here and there, no biggie," He answered. Robin sighed and put his head in his hands.

"As a joke, I may have shaken up her soda last week," the bird confessed. Wally burst out laughing.

"And you're trying to blame this all on me?"

"It was just a joke! She didn't seem that upset at the time," Rob reasoned. "Either way, we've got to keep an eye on her and be extra nice to her, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Wally still didn't believe Artemis had written that submission. She wouldn't…. She couldn't…. Right?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Now, who do you think wrote that last submission? It could be Artemis. It could be someone else. If you think you know the answer, let me know in the comments. And make sure you're sure. Hint: It really could be Artemis. Alright, whoever gets the right answer gets a free virtual hug from Roy!**

**Roy: What? I don't hug.**

**Me: Sure you do, Speedy.**

**Roy: HOLY MOTHER OF #$^*%! IT'S RED ARROW!**

**Me: So yeah, winners, you get to hug _that._ Thank you so much for your support as always. You motivate me and make my day. I love you all! Say goodbye, Roy!**

**Roy: Yeah, whatever.**


	9. Who is A Screw-Up?

"Do we have to read this week's issue?" Wally asked The Boy Wonder, who was ecstatic as usual that new Justice Weekly had just been delivered to the cave.

"What are you talking about, Wally? _Of course_ we have to read it!" Robin exclaimed. What was up with this speedster? He must be mad. Plus he was wearing an ugly orange beany today. Wally never wore anything on his head, and it was spring for God sakes! Something was not right with him.

"Come on, guys! It's a tradition now! We can't just, _un-_dition it!" He reasoned. Everyone groaned.

Though everyone like _Dear _Adam, no one was quite as enthusiastic about it as the young bird boy was.

"Just read it before you make up any more words," Wally grumbled. There was a reason Wally didn't want the team to read this particular issue. Let's just say that last weekend had been a very… _difficult_ one for our favorite speedster.

"M'gann, I believe it is your turn," Kaldur stated, being the only person to keep track.

"Yay!" The Martian girl picked up the magazine happily. She read out clearly and with the best inflections that she could.

"**DEAR ADAM: I have a toooooon of problems at the moment… Can you help me out? Okay first of all, I just tried this homemade acne cream and now it feels like my face is burning off. Like, I found the recipe online, and it's supposed to make all of your zits go away in 5 minutes, but they haven't gone away and now my face feels like it's on fire. I've washed it off but it still burns. **

**Second, I also tried dying my hair a slightly darker color this morning, and I think I did it wrong because now my hair is a really weird color and it won't come out.**

**On top of all of that, I just went to eat a snack, and I don't know how, but I think I accidently ate a spider along with my pasta and meatballs. I saw it for an instant right before I stuffed it into my mouth, and when I spit out my food it was gone. I feel a weird lump in my throat. Adam, help! The burning sensation is getting worse! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! - IDONTCAREJUSTMAKEMYFACESTOPBURNING!**

**DEAR HOT MESS (That's what I'm going to call you): This isn't Yahoo Answers, but I'll try my best to help you out. First off, how do you accidently eat a spider- you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyway, I recommend the you do the following immediately: 1. Go to the emergency room. 2. Find a good hairdresser. 3. Go to the emergency room. Good luck to you, Hot Mess. I'm sure that you'll get through this hard time. Like, 65% sure. Love, - ADAM."**

M'gann proudly set down the magazine. She had worked very hard to perfect reading aloud in English. Then she began to laugh as she processed what she had just read.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The entire team was in stitches. Except Wally; he looked like a grumpy child, and pulled the orange wool of his hat down over his eyes. With ninja like skills, Robin swooped upwards and snatched Wally's beany off before he could do anything.

"Hey!" He protested. Everyone stared at Wally's newly exposed, neon, fuchsia colored hair.

"Oh my God," Artemis covered her hand with her mouth.

"It's not funny!" He remarked. The team laughed harder. "I swallowed a black widow; I could have _died_!" Wally argued melodramatically. The group tried so hard not to laugh at him, but failed. Except for Robin; Robin was shamelessly rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

Wally stormed off into the training room and left the room of cackles and giggles.

"I'll, HAHAHA, go, heh, talk to him," Robin sputtered, getting up off the floor. Artemis beat him to it.

"Nah, I'll go. I, uh, want to ask about how the whole face burning thing got resolved," she said and followed Wally's suit into the training room.

* * *

Wally, with his head of spiky, purple hair was beating up a punching bag, burning off all of his frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey Baywatch," Artemis greeted as she walked behind him. He punched the bag one more time and sighed without turning around.

"Not now, Artemis," he said.

"Geez, relax! So you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you-" She was cut off. He flung himself in her direction.

"Do not say "you sing a sad song, and you turn it around!" Don't you dare, Artemis!" Wally threatened, but his lips twitched upwards at the curves. She laughed and held her arms up in defeat.

"Okay, okay! The point is, the hair dye will come out eventually, your face is still here, and you didn't "die" from swallowing that spider. Things will be A-Okay!" She told him. He shrugged and slid to the ground next to her feet. She did the same.

"I know," he said. "I just feel like a real idiot sometimes." Artemis chuckled inwardly. _Kid Idiot_, she thought, but just smiled instead.

"Why were you trying to make acne cream and dye your hair in the first place? Don't tell me you went to all this trouble for a _girl_, Baywatch," she nudged him with her elbow. He blushed and threw his hands up.

"Of course not!" He replied indignantly. "I just…just…," he trailed off.

"Just what?" The blonde archer demanded.

"Look, I like being funny and goofy as much as the next guy, trust me. I just wish that I wasn't always thought of as the one who screws things up. The one who comes rushing in wearing swimming gear and falls flat on his face in front of his team and _Batman_, for Christ sakes! I wish I could be more like Robin, or Kaldur! Even Connor!

You know you can count on them. You know that they are dependable. With me, the only thing you can count on is the fact that I'm going to go tumbling over and blow our cover for our _covert _mission, or run off and nearly get crushed by giant genomorphs! I'm…I'm…a _screw-up_," he said dejectedly.

"I don't think you're a screw-up," she said after a pause.

"Yeah, right," he retorted.

"Really," she continued. "Remember that time when we fought Count Vertigo, and he had me crumpled on the ground with his sound waves? You came running in, even though you were hurt and had broken your arm, and you saved me," she said. He stared into her eyes, and she met his with a cutting, crystal blue gaze.

"You didn't screw that up," she said.

"Yeah…I guess not," he answered.

"And there was that time in Bialya…," she said quietly.

"Yeah, that time in Bialya," he whispered in agreement. Silence passed.

"Don't ever change, Wally," she breathed.

"Yeah," he repeated. They sat there for a beat, looking right through each other's' eyes. She inched closer and he moved his head inward. He could feel her soft breathe tickle his cheek, and his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned closer, and closer.

"WE'RE GETTING A NEW MISSION FROM BATMAN, SO STOP MOPING ABOUT YOUR HAIR, WALLY, AND BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! IT INVOLVES ROY!" Robin shouted gleefully as he bashed the doors to the training room open. He barely even noticed Wally and Artemis's position as he waited for them to get up and follow him.

Wally and Artemis shied away from each other immediately. The two teens meandered to the doorway to meet their birdie friend.

"Come on, come on, come on! We don't have all day!" Robin whined.

"Tell me the truth, Rob…Have you had sugar today?" Wally asked anxiously. Robin, plus sugar, equals very, very bad. The Boy Wonder laughed.

"A little sugar won't hurt me, Wally. Wallster. K-TO THE – F – TO THE L-A-ASH!" He rapped out. "I just ate two of your chocolate bars. You left them lying out," Dick grinned and raced into the cave's main room. Wally groaned as Artemis ran ahead.

"Come on, don't wanna be late to see Mr. Happy Harper pants!" She teased. He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"He's going to flip when he sees my hair," Wally laughed, now right beside Artemis in the hallway.

"We should try to convince him that all Gingers are suddenly dyeing their hair purple now, and he looks weird with his current hair color," she suggested.

"And that will have made this entire ordeal worth it," Wally snickered as they went to go see Batman and Roy. He could get used to screwing things up, Wally thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! I wrote an extra long one for you today, and put in some Spitfire, just for fun. I mean, who doesn't love Spitfire? I'm a Birdflash fan too, so no hate! :) **

**Okay, so the answer to who wrote the last submission? Drum roll please! ICICLE JR.! User Fl4sh got it right! But everyone gets free virtual cookies for participating! **

**In the animated series, it is shown that Cameron (Icicle Jr.) has daddy issues and is betrayed by his dad, and Connor, who is posing as his cellmate. He is also deceived by M'gann. I was hoping that that would be a good clue. However, it was a more fair game for those of you who have read the Young Justice comic books (which I highly recommend). In the comics, it's shown that Icicle Junior has empathy for younger inmates and that Artemis had been a childhood friend, since their dads knew each other. In the comics, she pretends to be rogue to deceive him into giving her information for the Justice League. Pretty crappy thing to do to someone, right? Though he sort of had it coming.**

**I've just always felt like he was a character who could have been redeemed if someone actually gave a damn about him, you know? Anway, now for Fl4sh's prize!**

**Me: Roy, go hug him!**

**Roy: No.**

**Fl4sh: Uh, it's okay. Really. Don't worry about it.**

**Me: NO! ROY YOU HAVE TO HUG HIM!**

**Roy: Oh yeah, make me?!**

**Me: Next chapter is going to be all about your struggle with coming out of the closet and your eternal lust for Patrick Dempsey. Cuz let's be honest, he is hawt!**

**Roy: But I don't love Patrick Dempsey.**

**Me: So does that mean, you're coming out of the closet though?**

**Roy *Red in the face*: What? No! Ugh, FINE I'LL HUG FL4SH!**

***Roy goes up and hugs Fl4sh.***

**Fl4sh: Uh, thanks?**

**Me: Don't mention it.**

***Roy still hugging Fl4sh.***

**Me: Roy you can let go now. Roy? **

***Roy not letting go.***

**Well...okay then! Hope to see you guys next time for Dear Adam! Thank you for all your lovely responses to this story. You guys are totally crash! Mwah!**


	10. Who Know's Where Home Is?

"**DEAR ADAM,**" Adam read his newest submission. "**I have recently moved to a very different and faraway place, and I miss my home. It is too late to regain my life at my old home…and my love. I have committed my life to help and protect others, as you might have figured, and to do so, I have to dedicate my time to either my new home or my old one. There is no way to be in both places at once; I learned that the hard way. I love my new life, but I miss my old one as well. What should I do, Adam? - HOMESICK**."

Adam felt a lump swell in his throat as his contemplated his response to the submission. He, himself, was in a very similar situation. His mind was on Earth, but his heart was with Alanna on Rann.

What _should_ he do? Being on Earth these past few months had opened Adam's eyes. It made him realize how much he had missed his friends and family on Earth. How much he missed being among humans who spoke the same language.

Yes, he could travel back and forth between the two planets, but often times the zeta beams took a long while to occur before he could teleport to and from Rann. Once he was there, he couldn't just come back straight away. And while he was on Earth, he missed Alanna so much, every second away from her hurt. What should he recommend to this young hero, when he was struggling with the issue himself?

He had no clue, but he wrote anyway, and the answer came out.

* * *

"**Dear Homesick,**" Zee read aloud. It was her turn to read to the cave. "**I…I know exactly how you feel. And just like you, I am also conflicted. I think, I think that maybe we can't look back, Homesick. I think that while we should visit our old life every so often, life is full of changes that we shouldn't deny. I think the universe wants us to change, and demands us to take on new adventures and friends. I understand the discomfort, and the homesickness, believe me, I do. But between you and me, I love my new life, and I can't go back to the way things were even if I tried. I doubt you could either. Time is fleeting and change is inevitable. The best thing we can do is embrace it with open arms. I hope this helps. Good luck to the both of us, right? -ADAM.**"

Everyone looked around in thought. Everyone had experienced change these past few months. Becoming a team, growing up, going to new places, and meeting new people were all things that everyone on the team had had to face. But the one thing, that now each and every one of them shared, was the fact that they wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Wally looked around at each face and sighed contentedly.

"What?" Artemis asked him.

"I love you guys," he gushed. He wasn't the ooey-gooey emotional type, but it was the truth, and Artemis didn't argue.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Ditto," Robin grinned.

"I'm so glad I came to Earth," Megan chimed.

"I'm glad you guys set me free and gave me a real life," Connor added.

"I never would have survived losing my father without you," Zatanna said with eyes watering just the slightest bit. Kaldur's mouth twisted into a large, happy smile.

"You, my friends, are my home," he said. They all smiled and laughed at each other. Robin chuckled loudly and broke the inward bonding with a devilish thought.

"Hey, anyone want to go TP Roy's apartment?" He asked.

"I'm in," Artemis said.

"You know it!" Wally replied. Connor just shrugged and nodded, the slightest of grin reached his eyes.

"I've never heard of this "TP," before," Megan stated. Then she smirked. "But if I get to do it with all of you, count me in."

Zatanna laughed and nodded. A prank like this was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of her father. The big question mark, however, was Kaldur. Mature, respectful Kaldur, who would never in a million, jillion years would agree to partake in such a childish act.

"I am completely opposed to that idea," he said. Everyone sighed. If Kaldur said no, than no it was.

"Why would we toilet-paper his apartment, when we can go to the local thrift store, buy as many hats as we can carry, and tack them all over the place?" The Atlantian asked deviously. The team looked back at him in shock.

"That. Idea. Is… ASTEROUS!" Robin finalized with a cackle.

* * *

Roy whistled as he returned home from a long day of patrolling. He had a brown sack of groceries that fell from his grasp as he stood before his apartment door.

* * *

_Ring ring, ring ring!_ Robin's communicated chirped.

"Hello?" He answered.

"WHAT THE MOTHER %*#^!$%& ^* DID YOU DO TO MY APARTMENT?!" Roy screamed through the mic.

"Sorry, Roy, we have a bad connection, gotta go!" Robin called as he hung up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE-" _Click!_

* * *

**Hahaha, I've warned you, I have no self-control when it comes to pissing off Roy. So! A few things to mention!**

**1. You guys are awesome! You have sent me so many amazing submission ideas. This is great, but means I have a TON of submission ideas that I need to write into the story, which is great! Keep sending them in! Just know that it will take some time before your submission appears here.**

**2. Yeah, I didn't really clarify which character wrote the submission this chapter, so have a guess at it. I don't think it's too hard to figure out, but whoever can guess it gets...a lock of Roy's luxurious, ginger hair.**

**Roy: Where the ^#&*$ did you get a lock of my hair?!**

**3. Thank you so much for your reviews guys. I know, I should update more frequently. You deserve frequent updates. Right now I have school and a job. (I love saying that I have a job, I feel so old). So long story short, I am busy. Also, I love Dear Adam and all of its supportive followers, but I have many other fanfiction ideas that I want to start working on. Plus, I have a novel that I'm supposed to be writing, but I end up writing Dear Adam instead. So, I am definitely going to keep writing Dear Adam, but because of the other writing work, updates may get even more infrequent! GASP! But if that's so, then it just means I'm writing more stories for Young Justice. Plus, it seems I'm always making time for Dear Adam no matter what I say, so I wouldn't worry too much... :P**

**4. Finally! I have noticed that South Park is still more popular than Young Justice in fanfiction amount when it comes to cartoons. Not that I hold anything against South Park, but come on guys! YJ is amazing! Let's keep the Young Justice community alive and write some stories! **

**I challenge you, dear reader, to write some fanfiction for Young Justice. Doesn't matter what you write, doesn't matter how much of it you write, but let's get some ideas flowing people! We hit about 16k fanfictions in this fandom! :O That's amaze-balls. Let's bump it up to 20K! Also, there are currently only two stories, including this one, that feature Adam Strange in that entire 16k of stories. So try to get some Strange up in your writing jumbo!**

**Love you guys! Take everything I say with a grain of salt and enjoy your lives. I realize some people have better things to do than write fanfiction. Especially, say a person with school and a job (me!). But, you know, screw that. MWah! **


	11. Who Pisses Off The Justice League?

"**DEAR ADAM,**" Wally read aloud to his friends, which included Roy this time. He had stopped by for a visit. "**The Justice League doesn't like me and I don't know why. I asked Batman and Hawkman if they wanted to get go coffee sometime, and Batman just glared at me in response while Hawkman told me that he thought my hero name and costume was stupid! Even Aquaman thinks he's too cool to hang out with me! Sometimes I even get random, nonsensical hate-mail sent in from some troll who calls himself "the Aster Master." What does that even mean?! I just want to have friends and be like by everybody! SENT IN FROM: -PETER PARKER**

"**Dear Peter Parker, I'm not sure exactly who you are as a civilian or as a hero, but I'm sure you're just talking to the wrong bunch of people at the wrong time. Instead of approaching Batman, maybe hangout with some of the lighter, less intimidating heroes. I'm sorry that you haven't had any good experiences with the Justice League, you just have to get to know them and I promise you that you'll love them as much as I do. Love, Adam,**" Wally concluded reading.

"Who the _#$*&_ is 'Peter Parker?'" Roy asked tactlessly.

"Or how about, 'the Aster Master?' I wonder who that could be," Artemis rolled her eyes at Robin.

"Who is this poor shmuck who wrote this, Robin?" Wally asked his best friend. Robin flashed a cheeky grin.

"Spider-man," The Boy Wonder answered. Everyone groaned.

"Not Spider-man! I hate that dude! He's so neurotic and angsty," Zatanna started.

"Oh I know!" Artemis added. "Talk about someone needing to grow a pair!"

"I believe we are being insensitive to this, 'Spider-mans' feelings," Kaldur challenged.

"Oh, dude, Kaldur, you don't understand man," Wally said to him. "I mean, yeah, he's actually an okay-guy and a decent hero, so I do feel bad for him, but oh-my-god. The guy cannot stop talking about his uncle. 'Did I kill him? It's all my fault! I'll never do anything right! I'm a failure in life, blah blah blah.' Again, I feel sorry for him, but it's like 'Come on, man! Get your shit together!'"

Superboy had met him briefly on a mission once.

"I have to side with Wally on this one," Connor said. Everyone was shocked, as usually Connor didn't have many opinions on people. "He also talks non-stop about his girlfriend. 'I wonder what MJ is doing right now. I wonder what MJ dreams about. I wonder if MJ loves me. I bet MJ probably would hate me if she found out who I was. Should I ask MJ to the dance, or should I just stay home?' I can practically touch the anxiety in his presence."

"Enough!" M'gann said, floating a little. "You all acting terrible! This poor guy is lonely and sad because you are all so mean to him!"

"If you don't believe us, Miss M, you can go meet him yourself," Robin suggested.

"I think I will! I'll go apologize to him tomorrow on behalf of _all_ of us," she stood her ground.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

"Who is it?" Peter asked, looking through the peep hole of his crap apartment to see a cute redhead and a tray of cookies. He opened the door.

"Hi, Peter, is it? I'm Megan, or M'gann is my real name, if you prefer. I'm the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. On behalf of the Justice League, I just wanted to give you some of these cookies and tell you how sorry we all are that we've been so rude to you," M'gann said with a smile. Peter smiled back warmly.

"Please, come in," he motioned. Megan walked in with the cookies and looked around.

"Would you like me to put these somewhere, Pet-," she was cut by Peter's crying and curling up into a little ball on the couch.

"I don't deserve your cookies!" He wailed. "I'm such a loser! I'll never live up to Uncle Ben's legacy!"

M'gann pushed the cookies aside on the counter and went to hug and comfort him.

"There, there, don't say that! I'm sure it's not true," she said. He sniffed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," she confirmed. "You seem like a great guy!" Peter wailed again.

"Not great enough for Mary Jane! She deserves someone better, like, like, Superman!" He instantly began balling.

* * *

**4 hours later…**

* * *

"And then, Uncle Ben was lying on the streets dying, and it was all my fault that he was shot, because,-" Peter cried.

"ENOUGH!" M'gann cut him off and floated away from him. She had crazy in her eyes. "You've told me this story 38 times! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THAT IS?! I GET IT! YOU KILLED YOUR UNCLE, GET OVER IT, YOU PUSSY!" M'gann exploded. She immediately felt guilty when she saw Peter's face freeze in shock. Then he burst out crying hysterically again.

"You're….(sob)…right,….I'm…(sob)…so…weak!" He blubbered into his couch cushions. M'gann knew she should apologize, but instead she took a cookie and floated out the door, closing it behind her.

The computer announced her arrival at the cave.

"So, how was it?" Robin asked.

"I need an aspirin."

* * *

**Haha, so there you go guys. Sorry to make fun of Spider-man, don't worry, I actually love him. I've always just thought that the exaggerated form of him would be really sad and melodramatic. Anyway, sorry it's been a while. Been busy, but I'll keep writing for now! The many, many people who guessed Aqualad for last chapter are correct! I didn't realize it was THAT obvious. Ahem, but now, your prizes.**

**ME: Some Roy hair for you, and a lock of hair for you, and-**

**ROY: Again, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY HAIR?!**

**ME: I kept all your hair from when you went through that crazy phase and wouldn't shave. Don't worry, peeps, it's clean hair. Washed it all in Roy's personal favorite shampoo, from Batman Beauty Products.**

**ROY: Wait, what?! What do you mean you-**

**ME: And that's all we have for today. Love you guys!**


	12. Adam Loves Her, That's Who

Adam sighed as he gazed at the stack of submissions and fanmail he had yet to reply sent in from his column. People still had lots of problems, and while it was fun while it lasted, Adam had retired his advice column for this season's issues of Justice Weekly. It was time to go back to Rann.

He would return to Earth again in 6 months' time, and he had agreed to pick up the advice column where he'd left off. It would be interesting to see the changes and new heroes that appeared during these intervals. Who knows? Anything could happen. Batman might even get a new sidekick for Pete's sake!

But for now, he left everyone else's troubles behind, and stepped into the Zeta-beam teleporter.

When he arrived on Rann, he felt fuzzy for a few seconds and looked around. That's when he saw _her_. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Adam!" She exclaimed, along with a slue of otherworldly sounds and language.

"I love you," he told her. And even though they came from two separate worlds, she understood every word.

* * *

**Okay, guys, sorry for the abrupt ending. I have a few things to tell you though.**

**1. This is not the end! Yes, this is the end of _this_ particular story, but I'm in the process of writing more Young Justice fanfiction, my own**

**novel, and I'll probably write a sequel for this story later, so be sure to follow me!**

**2. I had to stop this story because I was starting to get tired of it and I just had a family crisis so everything has just gotten**

**a bit crazy lately. I thought ending this series might help.**

**3. I AM SO SORRY to those of you who sent in submissions and never saw them played out here! If I do write a sequel, I will be sure to**

**include them.**

**4. I know, last chapter kind of sucked. I really love Spider-man, and I was just making fun of an exaggerated form of him. But trust me, I know**

**how awesome he is, and I have posters of him on my wall. I've just been really beat up over this family crisis issue and life's been rough. Plus **

**there's school and my job and so I just need to take a break and work on some new stuff. I'm going to be writing some Young Justice funny **

**one-shots next. I hope you enjoy! MOST IMPORTANTLY: Thank you so much for your support and love. It helps me get through these dark times.**

**Bye, I love you guys!**

* * *

**Roy: Thank God that this is over!**

**Me: You're just upset because you're in love with Spider-man.**

**Roy: WAT?! What does that have to do with anything?!**

**Spider-man runs up and kisses Roy, than shoots his web and flies away. Roy faints.**

**Me: That. was. the. best. finale. EVER! Okay, virtual shrapnel cookies all around. MWAH!**


End file.
